eneverafterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Holly O'Hair
Holly O'Hair is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Rapunzel as the next Rapunzel, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side because she wants her destiny. Or rather, because she wants her sister's destiny. Holly is the younger twin sister of Poppy, but for years she was mistaken for the older one. As such, she has been raised thinking that being the next Rapunzel was her destiny and from a young age she embraced that eagerly. Now that it has come out within the O'Hair family that Poppy is actually the older one, she and Poppy have agreed to keep this reality a secret from everyone else, because Holly wants to be Rapunzel and Poppy, who is a Rebel, doesn't. Holly is a big royalty enthusiast and knows all the stories of her fellow Royals by head, even going so far as writing fanfiction about them. She also writes fanfiction about her sister, trying to provide her with a fairytale of her own since she gave up on being Rapunzel. In general, Holly is well-liked, but she occasionally disturbs others because she speaks before she thinks. Portrayers In English, Holly is voiced by Colleen Foy. Character Personality Being daughter of Rapunzel, she is already used to letting others use her hair for tower escapes and she seems happy to help. She enjoys reading and often tells her sister Poppy stories. As she says in Damsel-in-Distressing class in The Storybook of Legends, an active imagination is every princess's friend. This is a pastime she will rely heavily on in her own fairy tale. Appearance Holly has very long strawberry blonde hair with a braid on the side. She has pale skin, aqua colored eyes, and natural pink lips. Holly's choice of attire is quaint yet charming - she enjoys braiding her hair or styling it in an updo and embellishing her accessories with hollies, hence her name. With her outfits, Holly normally wears pastel colors with gold. Fairy Tale Relationships Family Holly is the daughter of Rapunzel and her successor. Poppy O'Hair is her twin sister. Poppy is slightly younger than Holly, although that has recently come to be doubted. In "O'Hair's Split Ends", Poppy finds out that Holly is the younger sister, and their grandmother, Nanny Nonna, mixed up their birth certificates. Friends Besides her sister Poppy, Holly often relies on the help of Blondie to ensure that she's not locked behind any doors. Pet It is likely Holly has a lion cub as a pet. Romance Holly has a secret crush on Daring Charming. She fears others, Apple in particular, finding out. Timeline * February 07, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Holly O'Hair. * Early July, 2013: Holly O'Hair makes her diary debut in Apple's and Briar's 'Signature - Royals' diaries. * October 08, 2013: Holly O'Hair makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * April 17, 2014: A photo of Holly O'Hair's doll is available in the Mattel Catalogue. This is the first time a representative picture of her is shown anywhere. * Mid May, 2014: Holly O'Hair's profile art is revealed on the back of 'Signature - Royals' Dexter Charming's box. * Late May, 2014: Holly O'Hair's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. * May 27, 2014: Holly O'Hair's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. * June 10, 2014: Holly O'Hair makes her cartoon debut in "Poppy the Roybel". Gallery Holly_O_Hair_Profile_Artwork_II.jpg Profile art - Spring Unsprung Holly.jpg Profile art - Sugar Coated Holly.jpg Profile art - DG Holly O'Hair.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Cheerhexers Category:Spring Unsprung images